Sasuke's Diary
by Shereen Atthiya
Summary: “Tapi, Naruto kau tahu bukan, orang-orang sudah mengetahui tentang kita? Apa kau mau, suatu saat mereka menyakitimu karena hubungan kita yang memang terlarang?” kataku, berusaha menyakinkannya. MyFirst Fic. Warning, Shounen-Ai SasuNaru


Ini adalah fic saya yang pertama. Maaf, kalau masih banyak kejanggalan dalam penulisan atau kata-kata. Saya masih baru dan amatir, jadi harap maklum.

Mungkin alurnya kecepatan...itu karena saya tidak pandai membuat cerita panjang...*=_=*...dan ini adalah tulisan pertama dan mungkin terakhir. He-he...

Ide pembuatan fic ini dari kisah nyata, tapi karena saya sedang memikirkannya, maka lebih baik saya tuangkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Gak akan ada yang tahu, toh saya pakai ID palsu +_+...

Enjoy it.

**Sasuke's Diary**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto is belong to Masashi, not to me. I just borrowed his Characters.**

* * *

_Apa kau tahu? Kita berdua adalah Tubuh and Jiwa. Tubuh, takkan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Jiwa, dan Jiwa, takkan pernah merasakan hidup tanpa Tubuh. Jika kau pergi, bagaimana aku merasakan hidup sebagaimana Jiwa yang bersatu dengan Tubuh?_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku menatap langit mendung dari kaca jendela yang kabur karena air hujan yang membasahinya. Di langit, petir bersahut-sahutan menambah kesan kelam untuk hari ini. Aku menghela nafas, mengakibatkan embun di kaca-kaca. Sesuatu yang berat tengah menggelayuti hatiku, dan membuatku memutar ulang diary hidup yang tercatat rapi selama ini.

Rambut pirang yang aneh, kulit coklat berseri, dan mata yang biru jernih seperti lautan, dia Naruto Uzumaki. Aku takkan melupakan sosoknya. Seseorang yang kupilih untuk bersamaku, tempat dimana aku akan menghabiskan usiaku di sisinya. Untuk sesaat, aku sempat berpikir seperti itu. Konyol sekali. Betapa bodohnya aku, yang memikirkan, semua akan baik-baik saja. Takkan ada yang tahu masa depan dan aku telah berbohong pada Naruto, kalau kita akan terus bersama, selamanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum cerah mendengar hal itu keluar dari bibirku. Kemudian, dia menggandeng tanganku, membuat pipiku bersemu merah, dan mengatakan, hanya itu masa depan yang akan kita lalui. Saat itu, aku percaya padanya. Atau aku hanya berusaha menyakinkan diriku sendiri? Aku tak tahu. Semuanya tampak berbeda dari waktu itu.

* * *

**Flashback**

Dan ketika hari dimana aku memutuskan suatu hal yang berat untuk kulakukan, yakni pergi dari hidupnya, ia menangis. Aku takkan memaafkan diriku dan dunia yang telah menyakiti kami. Aku berusaha mengeringkan air matanya, namun tak bisa. Ia berkata, takkan mampu melalui semuanya tanpaku, dan aku merasa keberatan mendengarnya. Sakit sekali ketika melihat wajahnya kala itu. Mata birunya menatap ke dalam mataku dengan perasaan duka, yang selama ini mungkin belum pernah ia rasakan.

"_Tapi, Naruto kau tahu bukan, orang-orang sudah mengetahui tentang kita? Apa kau mau, suatu saat mereka menyakitimu karena hubungan kita yang memang terlarang?"_ kataku, berusaha menyakinkannya. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"_Sasuke, lebih baik aku di sakiti orang-orang itu daripada aku harus kehilanganmu..."_

"_Kau bodoh!"_ kataku, agak emosi. "_Aku melakukan ini justru karena aku tak mau melihatmu tersakiti!"_

Setelah hari itu, aku mulai meninggalkan hidupnya. Kucium keningnya, yang menjadi tanda aku masih sangat menyayanginya. Dalam hati, aku berteriak keras. Aku mulai belajar untuk membenci dunia, dan orang-orang yang sudah melukaiku, terutama Naruto. Apa kalian menyadari, apa yang barusan kalian perbuat, hah? Apa kalian tahu, kalian sudah salah menilai dan takkan pernah melapangkan tempat dan hati kalian untuk orang seperti kami? Apa kalian mengerti, kalau kami juga manusia...?

Aku berlari, di bawah rinai hujan yang menderas. Hanya ada aku, sendirian di jalan ini. Seperti hidupku dan Naruto yang akan selalu sendirian karena jalan yang kami pilih. Air mataku tak bisa keluar, karena itu aku menangis darah dalam hati. Aku tak peduli, dengan bajuku yang basah, serta bibir dan kulit yang memucat karena dinginnya air yang tercurah dari langit. Aku hanya ingin berlari, agar Naruto tak menemukanku, dan memintaku kembali.

"_Hei, Sasuke! Coba lihat ke langit! Awannya berbentuk kelinci...kok bisa begitu ya?"_

Tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakan...

"_A...aku suka Sasuke, dan aku harap kita selalu sama-sama..."_

Wajahmu yang selalu memerah ketika mengatakan hal itu...

"_Hahahaha! Sasuke! Coba kita naik yang ituuu!"_

Tawamu selalu ada dalam hariku, dan menjadikan hari ini lebih membahagiakan dengannya.

"_Aku lapar...kita pergi ke kedai ramen ya, Sasuke?"_

Dan hari yang takkan lengkap tanpa sifat manjamu itu. Mencatat kenangan yang cerah sekaligus perih ketika lalu.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke..."_

Kita yang semakin dewasa, dan memimpikan akan selalu bersama...mimpi yang konyol. Aku begitu bodoh...aku baru mengerti arti cinta sebenarnya, ketika aku tersakiti. Dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Memutuskan untuk tidak lagi melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"_Sasuke, kau takkan pergi, bukan?"_ tanya Naruto, ketika itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, seraya membelai kepalanya.

"_Kita akan terus bersama, hingga usia memisahkan kita..."_

"_Janji?"_

"_Aku janji..."_

Aku munafik. Aku takkan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku. Aku membenci diriku. Terlebih, semua orang yang menyakiti Naruto. Ia terlalu lembut untuk merasakan kekejaman orang-orang. Dia terlalu polos untuk merasakan kesedihan. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Sebenarnya, yang bersalah itu aku, atau dunia? Apakah meninggalkannya akan menyelesaikan semuanya? Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja tanpaku? Ataukah ini hanya akan menjadi jalan untuk menuju sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan?

Aku tak tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan ini...Tuhan, semoga Kau sudi menunjukkannya...meski Kau akan memalingkan wajah-Mu dari kami. Hanya sesaat, aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

**End Of Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Sinar matahari, telah membangunkanku, dan kicau burung gereja sudah terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Aku terduduk di tempat tidur, seraya membuka sedikit selimut yang ku kenakan. He? Mengapa suasananya sepi sekali?

"Sasuke?" panggilku. Tak ada sahutan. Aneh. Biasanya, ia mendengar suaraku sekecil apapun, dan biasanya, Sasuke akan membangunkanku, meski hari ini libur. Dia pasti berteriak di telingaku. Entah mengapa, meski kami tidur satu tempat, aku tak pernah ikut terbangun ketika ia bangun. Ternyata benar kata Sasuke...aku sulit di bangunkan.

Aku menyingkirkan selimut Sasuke yang ku pakai, dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ah...benar-benar sunyi, seperti kuburan. Apa ia pergi keluar sebentar? Mungkin. Kalau begitu, aku siapkan sarapan dulu...

Aku dan Sasuke adalah remaja berumur 17 tahun, dan bersekolah di salah satu SMA di kota kami. Apa kalian heran, mengapa aku tidur di kamar Sasuke? Ini karena kami sering sekali bermain hingga lupa waktu, jadi, terkadang aku suka menginap di rumahnya. Sasuke tak akan keberatan, dengan satu syarat. Kalau aku menginap di rumahnya, aku yang harus menyiapkan sarapan. Aku setuju. Aku memang sudah terbiasa memasak untuk adik-adikku.

Yap! Aku sudah selesai memasak! Tinggal mencari piring. Selesai deh, pekerjaanku.

Aku duduk di meja makan, menunggu Sasuke. Tapi, aneh sekali, ia tak kunjung datang. Apa ia mengalami sesuatu atau keasyikan? Haah...apa ia tak tahu, kalau aku sudah sangat lapar?

Tiba-tiba, handphoneku berdering, tanda panggilan masuk. Kupikir, itu mungkin dari Sasuke, ternyata bukan. Itu adalah dari sahabat terbaikku dan Sasuke, Sakura Haruno. Mengapa sepagi ini dia sudah menelponku?

"Hallo?" jawabku.

"Naruto! Apa Sasuke ada disana?" nada Sakura-chan terdengar sangat cemas. Aku mengerinyitkan alisku, tanda keheranan.

"Ah, tidak ada. Kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanyaku, tak mengerti. Sakura-chan terdengar tidak baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku..."

"A..ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanyaku, sedikit ketakutan. Mengapa Sakura-chan meminta maaf? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke? Tapi, darimana ia...

"Sasuke sudah pergi...dia mengatakan ini padaku, kemarin. Kupikir, itu bohong. Ternyata, ia serius. Maaf, Naruto..." aku tak percaya mendengar perkataannya.

"Maksudmu apa, Sakura-chan? Pergi? Pergi apa?" suaraku seperti tercekik mendengarnya. Jadi, yang ia katakan kemarin itu benar...? Aku...aku...

"Iya. Kupikir...kupikir dia berbohong. Sasuke bilang, hari ini dia akan pergi. Dan malam tadi, aku mulai merenung, takut itu menjadi nyata..." Sakura mulai terisak. Aku menenangkannya. Sasuke itu kadang-kadang suka jahil dengan Sakura-chan dan aku. Bisa saja yang ia katakan kalau ia akan pergi itu bohong.

"Sakura-chan, tenang saja. Pasti ia hanya pergi sebentar!"

"Kalau begitu, periksalah barang-barangnya, Naruto!" nadanya terdengar memerintah. Aku pun bangkit dari tempat dudukku, dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar Sasuke. Perlahan, aku membuka lemarinya. Kosong...tak ada pakaiannya yang senantiasa tersusun teratur disini. Aku beralih ke mejanya. Tak ada sedikit pun barang-barangnya yang tersisa. Ketakutan mulai menjalari hatiku. Aku terduduk lemas.

"Na...Naruto...bagaimana? Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura-chan. Aku hanya diam. Handphone dalam gengamanku, terlepas dan terjatuh begitu saja. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

**End Of Naruto's POV**

* * *

_Apa kau tahu? Kita berdua adalah Tubuh and Jiwa. Tubuh, takkan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Jiwa, dan Jiwa, takkan pernah merasakan hidup tanpa Tubuh. Jika kau pergi, bagaimana aku bisa hidup sebagaimana Tubuh yang membutuhkan Jiwa agar ia berjalan di dunia ini?_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku berjalan, tak menentu. Entah kemana tujuanku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar kebingungan. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah kamar kos-kosan di luar daerah, yang tak mungkin di temukan oleh Naruto. Memulai hidup baru, lingkungan baru, dan dunia baru. Menutup rapat-rapat masa lalu. Aku tak ingin, mengingatnya lagi. Asalkan Naruto baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup. Tak perlu dia bersamaku, yang hanya menjadikannya bahan tersakiti oleh manusia yang lain. Sakura pernah berkata, cinta itu memang sakit, dan itu benar. Cinta itu pasti perlu pengorbanan, dan itu juga benar. Tanpa air mata, itu bukanlah cinta. Tanpa sakit dan bahagia, itu bukanlah cinta. Tanpa perasaan seindah ini, itu bukanlah cinta...

Dan aku mulai memikirkannya. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Ya, semoga. Aku tak tahu. Aku takkan bisa menjaganya seperti dulu. Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maaf...

Untuk setiap hari yang akan kau lalui tanpaku, aku akan selalu membisikkan doa dan salam untukmu, berharap angin menyampaikannya. Bertahanlah untukku, Naruto. Bertahanlah...ingatlah aku. Hanya dengan cara itu, aku bisa tetap hidup...

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

Sekarang aku disini. Sedang menatap langit mendung lewat jendela. Jendela yang telah kabur karena hujan yang membasahinya. Memutar ulang, apa yang telah tersimpan rapi dalam diary hidupku, tentangnya. Tentang seseorang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Terimakasih untuk 2 tahun yang indah, Naruto. Aku takkan melupakanmu, selamanya...aku harus pergi, menyusul kedua orang tua dan kakakku yang telah meninggalkanku. Selamat tinggal...

* * *

**Special Thanks To**

**Uchiha Nirmala-chan...The Best Friend I Ever Had.**

**Thanks a Lot...Farel Yanuar Oktavie...**

**And The Readers, or Everyone, that Still Believe The Power...**


End file.
